¡LO SIENTO! ¡SIENTO NO CREERTE!
by Runo Taisho
Summary: Summary: No le había creído a Elliot de que Mark era un mujeriego, ahora que lo había atrapado, me voy, sintiéndome mal. Es hora de pedir mis disculpas con una canción. ¡Song-Fic! Basada en la canción "Bad Boy" de Cascada.


**DECLAIMER:** Ni Tokyo Mew Mew ni la canción me pertenecen, solo las uso para hacer esta historia

**ALARACIÓN: **Yo estoy acostumbrada a la versión Mew Mew Power.

Pero les dejo los nombres en las 2 versiónes:

MMP TMM

Zoey = Ichigo

Elliot = Ryou

RRRRR (narrado)

_RRRRR (pasado o pensamiento)_

_\- _RRRR (diálogo)

**RESUMEN: **No le había creído a Elliot de que Mark era un mujeriego, ahora que lo había atrapado, me voy, sintiéndome mal. Es hora de pedir mis disculpas con una canción. ¡Song-Fic! Basada en la canción "Bad Boy" de Cascada.

**P.O.V: Zoey**

Estoy en este momento en un karaoke, esperando mi turno. Veo a Wesley y sonrío, por él estoy aquí, pudiendo ver al chico que siempre ame en secreto.

_Flash Back_

_Había descubierto que Mark me había sido infiel. Llamé a Elliot pero no me contestó, eso me lo esperaba, por lo que recurrí a mi segunda opción, Wesley, y para fortuna mía, me respondió._

_Platicamos un rato y le dije que me arrepentía de no haber creído las palabras del rubio. Le pregunte como le podía hacer para poder verlo, porque los dos sabíamos que me estaba evitando (cosa que me haría) y así nació el plan._

_Acordamos que él invitaría a Grant al karaoke y que yo pasaría a cantar para pedir mis disculpas…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

\- Y ahora, Zoey cantando Bad Boy de Cascada

Al oír mi nombre me subo al escenario y tomo el micrófono.

\- Hola… Etto, mi nombre es Zoey y les cantaré Bad Boy. Además que se la dedico a un chico que estoy viendo… ¡Música!

Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away

_Lo siento, perdón por no creerte Elliot…_

This moment time you i would be someone else  
My love turn arround and i fell

_Lo mire y cruzamos la mirada. Sabía que no sería fácil que me perdonara pero lo lograría tarde o temprano_.

Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you in my life again

_Podía ser raro que cantara esta canción, pero es lo que yo siento en este momento. Sentí mis mejillas calientes pero eso era lo de menos, lo que me importaba era los movimientos que hacía Elliot._

Won´t you Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you again,  
No I don´t need you again.. 

_Si, le daba a entender que Mark y yo habíamos roto, y parece que me había entendido._

(Bad Boy!)

_Me fijé bien y vi que no había cambiado nada. Lo extrañaba, y quería que él me entendiera._

You want me this prommes to say by my side  
But after sometime you just put me aside  
You never thought that a girl coulg be strong  
Now I´ll show you how to grow old

_Empiezo a llorar. Como quería volver al tiempo donde aún era una mew mew y trabajaba como camarera en el café. Pero sobre todo, extraño las pelas, risas, buenos y malos momentos que viví por él, por Elliot._

Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you in my life again

_Veo que se levanta de la silla en donde se encuentra y paga la cuenta. ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no me gusta nada!_

Won´t you Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you again,  
No I don´t need you again…

Acabé de cantar y dije en voz firme y segura:

\- Esta canción se la dedico a Elliot-kun. Pero hay una diferencia entre la letra de la canción y lo que te quiero decir: ¡I need you again. Yes I need you again!

Sabía que estaba rojísima, pero ya era hora de que supiera mis sentimientos verdaderos. Me declaré, ahora solo esperaba su reacción.

Vi cómo se petrificaba en su lugar unos segundos, para luego darse la vuelta y verme…

Tenía un sonrojo que se notaba un poco por tener la tez blanca, sonrío y bajo del escenario y me dirijo a donde estaba.

-Ya lo sabes ¿no?

Sé a qué se refiere y bajo la vista, mientras unas gotas salinas salen de mis ojos.

\- Si, ya lo sé, pero no quería creerte, por un estúpido miedo. Miedo a que la única persona que sabía que me quería. Pero, además, porque si me declaraba, quizás, solo quizás, perdería a la persona que yo amé y amo.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

_Elliot entiende de una vez, por favor no te vayas cuando te lo diga…_

\- Tenía miedo a perder a la persona que amo… Perderte a ti… Porque yo…- Siento que unos labios atrapan los míos ¡Elliot! Él me callo con… Un beso, al terminar esa caricia acabo mi oración– Te amo…

Solo forma una sonrisa, pero no arrogante, sino sincera…

\- Y yo a ti, tonta.

Me sonrojo y le correspondo la sonrisa.

_¡Por fin le dije lo que siento! ¡Y soy correspondida!_

Yo: ¡Por fin pude acabar este song-fic! (Aplausos por parte del grupo mew mew)

Zoey: ¿Pero porque no haces una historia con Mark y yo?

Yo: ¿Y si mejor dejas de hablar de "tú Mark? (Mirada asesina)

Elliot: Y aquí se acaba esta historia. Dejen un review… (Con una sonrisa en la cara por el final del fic)

Yo: _Y dice que no está enamorado Jajajajaja_

Elliot: Zoey ven

Zoey: S..si

Elliot la toma de la cintura como cuando bailaron el vals.

Todos los demás: ¡Beso, Beso, Beso!

Y como esta conversación yo la hago y controlo la situación… ¡SE BESAN!

Yo: Bye bye (delante de la escena con el rubio y la pelirroja rojos atrás de mí)

Todos se despiden (sin contar a dos personas que son los protagonistas del ya terminado fic) con la mano mientras dicen al unísono: ¡Aaadiiiooosss!


End file.
